Gūtara Kiyō
(器用ぐうたら Kiyou Guutara), the Sasori no Tenjōgekido (蠍の天上激怒 Heavenly Outrage of the Scorpion) and is one of the few left in existence after the Mototsu Massacre. Having willingly co-operated with Nika after the massacre, Gūtara is a being of immense power and one of the most powerful beings in the series. His actual name being Kōyadoku no Hana (荒野毒の花 Flower of Desert Poison), he has sided with Nika for several thousand years, being one of the few to know her true name. Due to his "girly" name, Nika and in consequence, the other cast, always poke fun at him, much to his chagrin. After the events surrounding Masato Nagareboshi, Nika and various other beings, Gūtara seemingly became properly acquainted with Gai Nagareboshi and became the official captain of the 5th Division of the Gotei 13 with his lieutenant Shū Kumoai. Appearance Gūtara takes on the appearance of a noble-man of sorts. Having a polished and refined outlook to himself, he constantly keeps his looks in check, although the exact reason for this is unknown, he tends to relate it to his birth from the Soul King himself. Although, he is commonly seen with a lazy and bored expression on his face, which makes anybody implicate that he has a lazy personality. He has a rather lean but toned and muscular build, although this is hidden under his layers of clothing, he also has very pale, almost unhealthy skin, much like Nika's True Form. His eyes are an unnatural colour that can be best described as turquoise, but are in actuality, a perfect blend of pale green and sky blue, creating an unusual colour. Guutara has messy, beige hair. On the right side, it is in a mess, jutting in all directions. His bangs frame his face, and his forehead is drawn attention to through his unique hairstyle Gūtara's attire is that of a noble-man. It's most distinctive feature is the large black cloak that is worn over his other clothing, this cloak is ragged at the ends, similar to 's own. It is ornate with a blue ribbon under it's collar, an the collar itself is wildly flared at the sides, it also has an unusual braid like ornament on his chest area. Under this he wears a white and black tuxedo. With a standard white jacket, black vest, white formal shirt, which is rather flares at the sleeves and is ornate with a white bow-tie and to finish it off white pants along with formal white shoes. He also tends to carry his blade in his cloak, which serves for more than just a decoration. After the events of Rising Phoenix, Gūtara has begun to wear a white top-hat with a unique red flower sitting upon its left, albeit the flower itself isn't poisonous, though it has the unique ability to transform into a scorpion of deadly power, which has a unique spiritual poison in its tail. Upon his promotion into the Gotei 13, Gūtara has taken upon a change in appearance. Currently, he seems to adorn a variant of the shinigami shikahusho, merely for combat convenience. The standard black kosode is replaced with a straw-colored tank-top with elbow-length sleeves, his hakama being colored a similar tone, along with a golden obi-sash around his waist. For footwear, he merely wears a pair of tabi and waraji. He also dons the traditional captain Haori, albeit his is customized like most of the current Captains' haori. His has a unique, cream coloration to it, along with there being no sleeves. Overall, it seems this attire shows off Gūtara's significant muscular definition, and gets him quite popular with males and females alike. Personality A Handy Lazybones the perfect description of Gūtara, coined by Nika and ironically, is what his alias, Gūtara Kiyō actually means. Gūtara is known by all who do know him to be someone who is lazy and never really enthusiastic in whatever someone does, preferring to either sleep or avoid the task completely through one way or another. Even when Nika orders him to do a task in her comical and annoying demeanor, he is unfazed and rarely, if ever gets annoyed at Nika's demeanor, this is likely attributed to have worked with her for so many years, thereby, gaining an "immunity" of sorts to her. Gūtara doesn't care for trivial matters and is rarely truly engaged in any activity, both physically and mentally. Even Nika, someone who thinks everything is easy, thinks of Gūtara as hard to deal with, something which is an accomplishment in Gai Nagareboshi's and other victims' (of Nika's annoyance) eyes. However, Gūtara is well known for his loyalty and skill in all fields of assistance, and is rarely ever seen failing a task, no matter how dragged out he lets it go to. Even Nika comments that she couldn't find a better assistant than him. He is very loyal to Nika and will, although reluctantly, carry out every task for her. Albeit he usually finds some excuse to be late in completing it, unless it is a task of utter importance. Gūtara is also someone who normally beats around the bush and rarely gets to the point, even while conversing or doing a simple task. However, when truly engaging in something, Gūtara's personality is almost altered completely. He is someone who will complete any task necessary, although surprisingly will still take an extended period of time to complete it, and in his own words, he is easily distracted by nearly anything that comes in his way. When serious he is commonly seen as calm and very proud, rarely referring to anyone with proper respect and etiquette. The only exception to this is Nika, who he refers to as Arazomekanki-Sama, showing the level of respect he has for her. This is also due to the power-difference between the two beings, and Gūtara admits open-handedly that Nika is far superior to himself (although this is presumed to be an exaggeration considering their similar reiatsu levels). Although rarely seen in battle, he is a force to be reckoned with. Although it should be noted that he rarely actively engages with the opponent, lazily blocking and conversing with the opponent when necessary. Gūtara rarely takes any battle seriously, and rather thinks of it as a part of the game of Arazomekanki. However, at times he has shown himself to be impulsive when somebody doesn't listen to him, especially at the verge of a conflict, at which his inner anger usually manifests itself and he tends to destroy any opponent until all opposition is cleared. Additionally, upon his promotion into the Gotei 13, it seems that Gūtara has had quite the change of heart. Though he still retains his procrastination and lazy tendencies, this is lessened significantly in comparison to before. Gūtara actually attempts to do work, and despite doing so slowly, he is capable of finishing his tasks on time. It seems he has also taken a more mature outlook upon life and his ideals aren't solely limited to fulfilling Nika's goals. He is capable of being serious and level-headed when the time comes, while also being benevolent with the members of his division. He is normally frank, but does like a certain level of mutual respect being held towards all members of the division. He gets along well with his lieutenant, Shū, having found him as an abandoned shinigami and raising him all by himself, they have gained a father-son relationship. History Synopsis Main Article Bleach: Rising Phoenix Part II *A Lighthearted Moment *Fighting Spirits Phoenix Rising *The Light that Shines towards the Future Part III *The Party Burns Part V *Our Awakening, Rising Phoenix Rising Phoenix: Sealed Scarlet, Corrupt Black Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Considering his status as one of the most powerful Tenjōgekido in existence, it is of no doubt that Gūtara possesses enormous amounts of spiritual power, said to be on par with the likes of his master and various others, Gūtara is a very formidable foe in any battle. His spiritual power is an almost greenish color, in reference to his unwillingness to truly partake in activities whilst hints of yellow sparks are weaved throughout the manifestation of his spiritual power to emphasize the burdens placed upon him from his superiors. Gūtara is capable of completely subjugating his spiritual power to his command, restricting its output to the absolute minimum he possibly can through a form of compression, as if he constantly let it release, much of the environment surrounding him would be utterly annihilated. He is also capable of navigating his spiritron flow a specific direction to his body, and abnormally his spiritual flow is naturally attuned to flow in larger amounts at his lower-body, possibly due to constantly having it attuned that way for several years. Gūtara's spiritual power is unusual in it's composition, in that it functions similarly to a poison, and whenever exerted, gives Gūtara the ability to cause severe breakdowns of any structure of reishi and convert it into spiritrons due to his poison. However, on living things, the poison functions to break them down entirely if direct contact is established, he normally does this with his blade. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Gūtara has proven himself on many occasions to be a swordsman of the highest calibre. His skills are so refined and broad that they are able to overwhelm the likes of Kagirinai Nagareboshi and even Nanaya Wanijima prior to their separate releases, whilst his experience allowed him to deal with the likes of Agito Kishima without even paying much attention to her, speaking in awe of his skills, and it should be only noted that he only used the Shinpū set of techniques against Nanaya, and even then, didn't use the ultimate technique, implying that he held back against the former. Gūtara, fitting with his lazy attitude, has no actual style of combat so-to-speak, preferring to lazily block and counter attacks with surprising power and speed. He commonly uses one-handed manoeuvres to battle opponents and tends to drag on a slash using his own spiritual energy to boost it's range and destructive capabilities. When fighting seriously, his swordsmanship takes a turn for the worse and Nika describes it as "fighting one-thousand machine guns". This is due to the immense speed that his swordsmanship takes, using extremely fast piercing strikes and lunges to overwhelm an opponent from an angle. This combined with his natural speed, allow him to assault enemies in several angles near simultaneously, by creating after-images after a certain period of time, moving himself to another location and repeating the process. He names this style, Shinpū (神風 Divine Wind) and is known to have mastered several techniques with this. *'Shinpū: Haru Ichiban' (神風:春一番 Divine Wind: First Storm of Spring) Using his immense speed combined with his expertise in reiryoku manipulation, Gūtara channel's reiatsu to the tip of his blade, releasing it as a sharp needle point with immense speeds. Repeating this dozens of times, he is able to cause an immense torrent of needles at his opponents that shoot at an opponent at speeds similar to a Bala. This technique is highly beneficial and is easily linked to Makaze due to it's properties. The after-effect of this technique, if directly hit, is able to cause several wounds on an enemy if not careful. An unique aspect about this technique is in Gūtara's execution of it, instead of hitting vital areas, he barely touches the surface of the skin with his "needles", enough to cause minor slash wounds that make it look like winds have cut the enemy. *'Shinpū: Makaze' (神風:魔風 Divine Wind: Storm Caused by the Devil): A close-range technique in which Gūtara leaps next to an opponent, concealing his presence and spiritual power completely. As reiatsu is channeled through his blade, it begins to vibrate as the winds surround his blade. He then proceeds to slash his opponent multiple times, "lagging" his slash with channeled spiritual power, causing even more exemplified injuries. Gūtara commonly uses this in conjuction with Haru Ichiban, as while the opponent is distracted, Gūtara has the best chance of killing the opponent, due to their attention being drifted elsewhere. *'Shinpū: Issaikaikū' (神風:一切皆空 Divine Wind: All is Vanity): A mid-ranged technique which is commonly used as either the start of a combination or in the middle after Haru Ichiban. From imbuing his blade with extremely precise and exceedingly fast reiryoku, causing the blade itself to take upon vibrating properties. Once done, Gūtara creates a slashing motion of any kind to cause immense tension between spiritrons causing a massive shockwave to be created of a light green coloration. From this shockwave, the friction brought from it causes an enormous amount of heat to be created in the process of the shockwave, causing intense flames to roar and destroy his opponents. Though it might seem that this technique is used as a conclusion, considering that he only uses the Shinpū techniques against the strongest of opponents, his opponents are usually severely out of coordination from the technique, allowing him to bombard them with intricate assaults to destroy them outright. *'Shinpū: Karai' (神風:渦雷 Divine Wind: Cyclonic Thunder Storm) the concluding technique of Shinpū. It is used after the Makaze technique for absolute destruction. He flows exceedingly refined spiritual energy surrounding his body, causing his body to take up an almost green, lightning-like appearance, in which it continually flickers similar to the technique . From this, he causes his spiritual energy to be focused to the exact area where he shall be attacked, and due to his immensely enhanced senses, he is able to effortlessly preconceive the attack coming upon him. From this, he then causes this concentrated spiritual energy to flash, causing a great bolt of electricity to momentarily stun his enemies, as he then utilizes a devastating combination of the three previous techniques to utterly annihilate his enemies from a molecular level. He only uses this technique against those who he wishes to utterly annihilate. Though after its usage, he cannot fight for several months. Immense Strength: Gūtara bears an immense level of strength, considering his status as one of the strongest Tenjougekido in existence, Gūtara is capable of tremendous feats of strength, though this isn't near the level of Nika and the likes. He has shown himself to effortlessly catch large energy attacks from the likes of Mitsuru Inazuma barehanded, and then throw them away without much effort required. When he couples his spiritual energy with his strength, he has shown to slice through attacks such as the Shining Onslaught at full power through a single slash of his sword, causing a shockwave of his own to be produced to retaliate against it. Low Durability: Though his speed and strength are virtually unparalleled, Gūtara's low durability is his sole downfall. Due to his fragile frame, he tends to utilize his speed to dodge all of his enemy's attacks, it is seen that if he is attacked only a few times, he will notably be unable to participate in the battle any longer. Though he does make up for this weakness somewhat with the spiritual barriers he is capable of erecting at a moment's notice. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master Assassin: Keen Intellect: *'Crafty Tactician': Speed and Related Abilities Tremendous Speed & Agility: Gūtara's most prevalent trait is his truly law-defying levels of speed and agility. They have been enhanced through consistent and specialized training methods, along with unique forms of enhancements via his spiritual energy in order to temper his levels of speed to their absolute peak. At the present time, Gūtara is capable of absolutely enormous levels of speed, and he is considered the fastest being in the entirety of his universe, with only Kazuma Nagareboshi and Nanaya Wanijima surpassing him in this regard, and the latter only being capable of doing so because of his zanpakutō. Gūtara displays his movement in rather unorthodox manners, unlike conventional speed enhancement, Gūtara is remarked to move at constantly surprising angles and positions, refracting portions of his body to evade attacks while remaining at the same levels of speed even whilst his velocity is ever-shifting. Gūtara's movements have been described almost as transient, unsurpassed and generally misunderstood. Because of the immense levels of training he has undergone, along with his general niche being speed, as defined by Kazuma, Gūtara is capable of such remarkable movements flawlessly and with absolute ease. Furthermore, such levels of speed are gained through careful manipulation of his own spiritual energy. Consequently from the toxins that are present in his energy, Gūtara is capable of altering the adverse effects these would normally have on a body to be the exact opposite. Instead of destroying spiritron production and slowing it, Gūtara is capable of accelerating the entire flow of spiritrons throughout his entire body and in particular the speed they channel to and through his lower-body. From this he is capable of moving at such enormous speeds that they break through the sound barrier and can supposedly move close to the speed of pure lightning! Additionally, Gūtara has the capability to enhance his entire bodily movements, using similar principles to the shinigami's Hohō; Gūtara has the ability to dramatically heighten the flow of spiritrons in separate sections of one's spiritual body, allowing them to gain increased momentum from every slash through the tremendous levels of speed that is offered from such abnormal manipulation of their spiritual levels. Tenjōgekido Kōyadoku no Hana (荒野毒の花 Flower of Desert Poison) is Gūtara's real name and the name of his Tenjōgekido. When sealed, it's form is that of a katana-like blade, purely black in colour with a rapier-like hilt and crossguard. The blade itself, unlike a standard katana, has a pointed end, functioning more like a blade from the English. The blade itself is known for it's extreme cutting power, slicing through concrete like butter. Albeit it has no way of cutting through zanpakuto, but can slice through standard metal with ease. Kanzenkudō (完全駆動, Full Drive) releasing with the incantation, The purities of the land, scorch, defy and poison. A single thought, and all is extinguished with the scent of the heavenly rose! (陸、焼けの純度は、無視と毒。単一思想、すべてが天国の薔薇の香り消滅し! Riku, yake no jundo wa, mushi to doku. Tan'itsu shisō, subete ga tengoku no bara no kaori shōmetsu shi!) at which his entire blade turns into an unusual spiritual dust which surrounds him and condenses around his entire body. After this, the coating itself disappears and hovers around him. This functions as a coating of sand, which he is able to freely manipulate telepathically or with hand motions, similarly to 's usage of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Along with this, his attire changes significantly. He gains an attire similar to a shinigami's own shikahusho, albeit in a sandy color, whilst a single, red rose insignia remains on the front of his kosode and finally, a deep red haori is materialized and clad over this attire, with several sand-colored patterns which resemble vines and roses respectively. Gūtara notes he only releases this against the strongest of opponents, though he remarks that it's because of how much he hates his name in this form, as it makes him feel "androgynous like the rest of the cast". Kanzenkudō Special Ability: At the moment of release, Gūtara is capable of manipulating the sand that is released from his blade. Gūtara is capable of manipulating this sand in almost any way without much effort exerted from him. This control is telepathic, meaning he does not truly need to exert much effort when doing so. However, the unique properties of his Kanzenkudō lie within the sand itself. The sand consists of an exceptionally potent spiritual poison which functions as a means to control the consistency of reiryoku, reishi and spiritrons surrounding him. Through alteration of this poison, Gūtara is capable of breaking down, freezing or causing a combustion of any spiritual energy that comes in contact with it, allowing for a devastatingly potent ability. Despite not being able to rip through the fabric of space-time, it has the supposed potency of shattering through Nika's own Vectoriales vector fields as said by Nika herself. *'Minokonashi' (身の熟し Movement of a Body) by manipulating his own spiritual energy that is placed inside the sand upon it's breaking down, Gūtara is able to manipulate it in several different forms. The versatility of this technique allows him to construct virtually any shape and allow him to adapt into any situation merely by using his thoughts to react to the situation arose. As long as spiritual energy is inside the sand, Gūtara is capable of manipulating it to its utmost limit. Through hand motions however, the focus and direction of spiritrons are increased notably; allowing for faster and more efficient uses of his sand and capable of less time when forming the sand into different shapes. Gūtara notes that this, coupled with the poison of the sand causes virtually all his opponents to fall into their demise. *'Kokeru' (倒ける To Break Down) every living thing or non-living thing is made out of Reishi or Kishi. Gūtara is capable of manipulating this composition of spiritual and physical energy, allowing him to convert it for his own use. Inserting his own spiritual and physical energy into the ground, he can break it down and form it into the sand that makes up his Kanzenkudō allowing him to essentially produce limitless amounts of sand to fit any situation. An exceedingly useful ability especially if Gūtara's own sand is somehow prevented from movement, he may simply create alternate sand filled with the devastating poison present in the standard sand created. *'Morikorosu' (盛り殺す To Poison To Death) the unique nature of the sand formed by Gūtara allows it to excrete an exceedingly powerful spiritual poison. The poison itself is capable of being modified to suit the situation, allowing for different effects dependent on Gūtara's own needs. Gūtara has shown himself capable of causing the poison to cause an internal explosion, complete disintegration of spiritrons or even cause certain techniques to implode because of the poison. This can even negate Nika's own Vectoriales, for it is also a product of spiritual energy. By replicating the effects of pulling back a punch with an aura of spiritual energy, Gūtara is able to do so with ease. *'Gurensange Sorayume, Tataki Mesaki' (紅蓮散華, 空夢叩き目先 A crimson lotus falling as flowers do, shattering before one's eyes) Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Ash9876 Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Tenjōgekido Category:Anti-Villain